Caught in the Act
by Maryilee
Summary: [Friday Night Lights] Summary: Teens don't have all the fun...or do they? CoachTami


"Honey! I'm home!"

"In here, sugar!" Tami called over her shoulder. She reached around and tried to zip her dress up. "Damn it!"

Why did they make the zipper thingy so small? What? Did they think the average woman was a double-jointed contortionist? She blew a strand of hair out of her face, and strained to get a grip on the little slider. Suddenly, warm hands replaced hers and smoothly slid the zipper up.

Tami raised her head, and smiled at Eric's reflection in the mirror. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." His eyes twinkled devilishly. "How about we skip the party?" He wiggled his eyebrows then dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Tami shivered. "Mmm…tempting, but, sorry, hon. I waxed. I shaved. I plucked. After all that, I deserve a night out."

Eric lifted her hair off the back of her neck. "I'll make it worth your while." Her husband's voice was husky and his breath tickled a path across the back of her neck quickly followed by his lips. His hands slid down her arms and back up to her shoulders. Tami almost caved. Almost.

"Nope. You owe me a night out, and I intend to get it." Tami smiled to take the sting out of the words and offered a compromise. "We can leave the party a little early, but only if you hurry and shower."

Sighing, Eric dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Thirty minutes later, Eric emerged from the bedroom dressed in his suit; his tie hanging loose around his neck. His hair gleamed, still damp from the shower. Damn, he looked good, Tami thought, appreciating the way the suit flattered his shoulders. Maybe she should have taken him up on his offer.

"Where's Julie?" He fumbled with the tiny buttons on the points of his collar.

Moving over to help, Tami smelled his aftershave, forgetting, for a moment that he had asked a question. "Hmm? Oh, she was going to a movie with Lois. She said it would be over by about ten forty-five."

"Can we leave the party by nine-thirty?" Eric asked eagerly and when she looked up into his face, she had to laugh at the wide-eyed look of hope in his eyes. You would think he was a horny teenager, the way he acted sometimes.

"We'll see." She slid the knot up his tie, taking the extra moment to inhale the spicy scent of aftershave mixed with Eric's own natural smell.

* * *

Two hours later, Tami wished they had skipped the party. All anyone ever talked about was football. Who was playing well. Who wasn't.What the next week's competition looked like, and whether some kid on defense would be fully recovered from a hamstring injury. And this was from the women! Stifling a yawn, Tami snatched a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

Eric stood across the room, surrounded by a group of men. As head coach of the Dillon Panthers football team, he was probably the most sought after guest in town. This particular soiree was some Booster's retirement party and was fancy as far as Dillon went. A classy jazz quartet played and several couples danced to the music. Tami wanted to dance too, but every time she and Eric attempted to make their way to the dance floor, he was way laid by another booster. Tami tilted her head, finished her glass of wine, and set the empty glass on a nearby table. Feeling slightly tipsy, she strolled towards her husband. When he glanced in her direction, she made a show of looking at her watch. The time was just about nine-thirty. If they hurried, they would have a whole hour before Julie was due to come home. After catching his attention, she turned around and walked the other way, completely confident that Eric would follow.

In the blink of an eye, he was at her side. "Ready to go, babe?"

Tami smiled coyly at him.

* * *

"Are you trying to get me drunk, sugar?" Tami grinned and accepted the glass of wine from Eric.

As soon as they had arrived home, he had rushed around the living room lighting candles then he had fled to the kitchen to pour her the wine. It wasn't' often they had the whole house to themselves. Tami sank back into the sofa and took a sip from her glass.

Eric joined her on the couch, his own glass of wine in hand. Setting it down on the coffee table, he leaned towards her, one hand cupping her face. "You look incredible tonight."

Tami felt her face heat up. "You didn't look half-bad yourself, Coach."

His eyes locked on her lips, and she darted her tongue out to lick them self-consciously. Groaning, he lowered his head, his mouth covering hers. His mouth tasted like brandy from his after dinner drink and the taste mingled nicely with the spicy aroma from his aftershave. The hand on the side of her face slid into her hair, sending delicious shivers down her spine. His other hand dropped to her breast.

The kiss deepened, and Tami couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, arching her back. His hand dipped into the deep cleavage of her dress, and then inside her lacy bra. Panting, she dragged him down on top of her.

"Wait," Eric whispered. "Stand up for a second."

Tami complied and turned around when he circled his finger. She raised her hair off her neck, feeling a new thrill of desire as he slid the zipper down on her dress. The silky material slithered down her body, landing in a puddle at her feet.

Dropping her hair, she faced him and draped her arms around his shoulders. She still wore her heels and they afforded her a couple of extra inches of height. She liked when their bodies matched up hip for hip and chest to chest. Now it was her turn to have some fun. Slowly, she loosened his tie and as soon as his throat was exposed, she began to drop little kisses on it. She felt his body shudder as she unbuttoned the first button. Tami followed each button, gently nipping and kissing his chest in a path downwards.

A click from the front door gave her a slight warning, before the door flew open. "Mom? Dad? I'm home." The thunk of Julie's purse hitting the entryway floor covered Tami's gasp.

Tami's eyes flew up to Eric's in horror. What the hell was Julie doing home already? Tami turned and fled for her bedroom, sure that her daughter must have caught a glimpse of her nearly naked form as she flew across the room to the hallway.

Behind her, Tami could hear Eric telling Julie to wait a second.

"Uh, okay."

Tami hid in the bedroom until she heard Julie's bedroom door finally close. Throwing on a t-shirt and sweats, she padded out to the living room.

Eric sat in his recliner, a throw pillow from the couch still resting in his lap. All the lights were on and the candles blown out. Tami found her dress where he had kicked it under the sofa. "What did Julie say?"

Eric shrugged. "Not much. The movie was sold out, so they went shopping instead. The stores all closed, so she came home."

Glancing up from his game tapes, he tried to reassure Tami. "I don't think she knows anything. I just told her that you had just come out of the shower and had to get something."

"Then what did she say?"

"Not much. She grabbed a bite to eat and went to her room." Eric straightened in the chair and tossed the pillow back onto the couch.

When Tami saw his shirt, she burst into laughter. It was haphazardly buttoned and he had missed half the holes. "Oh, you're right. I don't think she suspects a thing."

"What?" He followed her gaze and glanced down at himself. The corners of his mouth began to quirk upwards.

"Honey, I don't think we fooled her." Tami reached out and tousled her husband's hair.

Eric grinned up at her, his face turning red. "Yeah, I think you're right. Do you suppose it was the shirt that gave it away, or could it have been the little shriek you gave as you dashed right across her path?"


End file.
